


In a heartbeat

by Amaya_Niji



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Inktober, Inspired by In a Heartbeat (Short Film), M/M, Writober, alternative universe, most of them are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Niji/pseuds/Amaya_Niji
Summary: Klance short fic inspired by this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2REkk9SCRn0





	In a heartbeat

**Writober 2018 day 5: au**

 

 

 

He didn't know when it started. He could remember how it grew though. At first, it was just innocent glances at the guy: he was loud and friendly, and at this point of the school year probably everyone had spoken to him at least once. Even Keith, the “lone wolf” who hung out with his brother or his brother's boyfriend's sister or just stayed at home.

That guy was able to draw all the attention to him. And after the occasional glances became daily researches, Keith knew what was going on: he had a crush on him.

Now you might think it wasn't a big deal. You'd be wrong. In little towns the people living there are narrow minded, and even an innocent thing like having a crush on a boy was somewhat scandalous. Everyone knew, and since Keith preferred to live in the shadows -literally and metaphorically- he never said to anyone but his brother that he was gay. And he didn't count, considering Shiro moved miles away a year before. He was now living the life of his dreams, studying to get into NASA and living with his boyfriend Matt.

That was Keith's dream too. He'd always loved observing the sky and studying its intricacy, he'd always been fascinated by the vastness of the universe, he'd always been longing for more life in other planets.

And it couldn't be denied that he'd desired love. He's seen people get close to each other, they always had that sparkle, something different in them and unclear.

While observing Lance -that was the name used by his usual friends- Keith felt that little sparkle inside of him, that lured him closer and closer to the dark skinned boy.

Until a fatal day, when Keith was lured too close and got caught in the hook.

Keith was hiding behind a tree, face half hidden by his dark hair, watching Lance, who was reading a book -Dorian Gray, apparently-, walking alone towards school, when something inside of him twisted. He felt brave enough to at least talk to him, so he ignored the loud heartbeat coming from his chest and marched towards the other boy. He still hesitated, but was finally going to pat on his shoulder when Lance's hand shifted direction, colliding with his. They stared at each other for a moment, hand in hand, but before the brunette had the chance to say something Keith started apologizing and tried to jolt away, forgetting that their fingers were still intertwined and making the both of them lose balance. Their faces were now a few inches apart when Keith ran away after hearing someone's footsteps.

He stayed hidden for a few moments, worried that Lance could come look for him, but when the school bell rung he had to reach his classroom.

Anxious and embarrassed as he was, he didn't even bother to look where he was going. As a consequence he collided with the one he wanted to avoid the most: the second time in a row, Lance and Keith were at a close distance, so close Keith's face was deep read, but this time all the other students were watching as his gaze lingered on the other's lips. Lance was watching too, realization hit him as he stood with his mouth open. People were murmuring, they were judging, and they both knew this was going to be on everyone's mouth for months.

Keith had fucked it up, he ruined his and Lance's school life. And for what? A stupid crush that's most likely disappearing in a few weeks.

He couldn't stand it, so he ran away again. He hid behind the same tree he used just minutes before, and cried. He cried because he was going to skip class and let his parents down, he cried before he was so good at solo missions but always ruined everything if he had to work in teams. He cried because he hoped that this time things would be different, and the people he cared about . Instead, he ended up heartbroken and alone. Once again.

He glimpsed a figure at the corner of his eye, only to find out it was Lance. He gasped out loud and turned away,hoping he could somehow disappear. When he raised his face, he found that the other boy was staring at him with an apologetic smile, and held a hand in his direction. In awe, Keith let their skin touch once again and Lance's expression shifted to a sincere smile, that became a confident smirk as he begun to introduce himself. Keith swore he felt his heart fixed, and hopeful.

 


End file.
